Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Leaf Stream
by nct2013
Summary: Join Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig as Team Leaf Stream in a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. Will the Team defeat evil? Will Oshawott return home or stay in the Pokemon world? Read and find out. This is my first FanFiction story. OC's are temporarily unaccepted. CANCELLED!
1. Oshy's & Smugleaf's Journey Begins

Prologue: Oshy's & Smugleaf's Journey Begins

* * *

**nct2010: **This is my first FanFiction story I have ever made. I hope you enjoy the story :)  
Pokémon OC's accepted

* * *

**Pokémon OC Form**

**(Updated: 7/7/12)**

Team Name: (if needed, please repeat the below form 3 times)

Team Rank: (if a Team is used)

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Nature: (Ex. Calm, Cool, Intelligent)

Personality:

Moves/Attacks:

Other:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, whatsoever

* * *

**Prologue**

(Smugleaf's POV)

Hi, I'm Smugleaf a male Snivy; I was named Smugleaf because I was always so smug even though I have Calm & Playful nature. I live in a forest in Route 1 with my family. My dream was to form an exploration team with the guild and become an explorer with my female friend Tepig. So this is how my journey began.

It was 6 am in Pokémon Time and my alarm went off, I got up and yawned a bit then went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning Smugleaf" said Smugleaf's mother "Sleep well?"

"Somewhat good" I told her "But I guess i was too excited about finally being able to form an exploration team"

"Oh right, I forgot it was today, but anyways here is some Oran Berry cereal to get you started" she said giving me the cereal

"Thanks mom" I said happily

**10 minutes later**

I got ready for the trip down to Poke Town, my mom had already giving me a pack of stuff needed to reach the guild which included oran berries, a map, and a field guide just in case.

"Bye mom" I said waving at her

"Ok, bye Smugleaf, I hope to hear back from you someday" She said waving back

I left to get my friend Tepig whose name I forgot to mention was Charcoal. I knocked on the door and she came out.

"Hey Smugleaf, are you ready" Charcoal said happily

"Yeah, are you ready" Smugleaf said

"Yeah let's go"

"Ok"

They walked for about 2 miles then stopped for lunch. Then Charcoal realized something by the river.

"Smugleaf, look, it looks like a Oshawott" she said worried

"It is and it looks unconscious"

"We should go check him out"

They walked over to him only to find that he is unconscious.

"Oshawott wake up, can you hear me, wake up" Smugleaf said in a worried voice

(Oshy's POV)

Hi, I'm Oshy an actual human even though my name doesn't look like it. I was named Oshy for 1 reason and 1 reason only, my mom is obsessed with Pokémon. But in this world Pokémon only exists in TV shows and in toys, but I became obsessed after my mom ironically. I was named Mr. Pokémon at school because of my obsession but I got used to it after knowing someone else there was obsessed but that doesn't matter. This how my journey began.

I got up at 7am Human Time and I got ready for another boring day at school and then went downstairs for breakfast which I had to make myself since no one was home. So I grabbed 2 poptarts and headed to school only to see a Pokémon. A Victini to be exact.

"A Victini" I said in a shocked voice

When no one was looking, I took Victini into the bushes only to see she had woken up

"I was waiting for you" said the Victini

"You were?" I said in more shocked that it talked

"Yes I was, I need you to grant my wish and stop evil from taking over the Pokémon World"

"But I thought the Pokémon World didn't exist"

"Oh yes it does, I am from that world and I need you to help it"

"But I don't understand this"

"You're not supposed to, but what I need you to do in the Pokémon World is stop the forces of Team Darkrai from taking over the world"

"But I still don't understand"

"You will soon, now I must put you asleep, when you awake, you shall be in the Pokémon World

Victini used Hypnosis on me

"See you there"

"But... I don't want to *yawn* go" I said tiredly

I collapsed on the ground only to be teleported to the Pokémon World in Route 1 near a river where wonders await me.

* * *

**nct2010: **How about that for my first chapter. I hope you like it. Like I said Pokémon OC's are proudly accepted but are not needed in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I'll see you later.


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning of Team Leaf Stream

**nct2010: **Hey everyone, I would like to thank everyone for reviews and for following stories first of all and  
Shado-chan for the Pokémon OC. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way. This is made under fair use

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Smugleaf's POV)

"Oshawott, wake up, can you hear?" I said shouting at the unconscious Oshawott.

"Huh, what, where am I." the Oshawott said as he is waking up

(Oshy's POV)

I was aching while trying to sit up still wondering where I am

"You're in Route 1, you must have collapsed while you were here." the Snivy said

"Oh, WAIT, you're a Pokémon and you just talked!" I said in an extremely scared voice

"Well you're a Pokémon and you can talk." she said backing away a little

"No I'm not, I'm a human, is this a joke?" I said angrily

"No, this is no joke, you're a Oshawott, a Pokémon." she said acting kind of scared

"This can't be"

I looked into the river that was next to me only to see that the Snivy was right, I was a Oshawott

"AHH, IM A OSHAWOTT"

The Snivy looked at me with a Confused & Blank expression like I was crazy

(Smugleaf's POV)

_"This guy has to be crazy, everyone knows humans don't exist" _I thought as I was staring at him with the blank and confused expression

(Third Person POV)

"Yeah of course you are" Smugleaf said

"But I was a human, and I don't remember anything except that and my name" Oshy said

"But humans don't exist, you look all Pokemon to me, by the way what is your name"

"Oshy, well that's what I was named as a human"

"Oshy, sounds like a Pokémon name to me, are you sure you're not lying to me and being crazy"

"OF COURSE IM NOT CRAZY, I was a human" Oshy said firmly

"Alright I believe you, sorry I said anything"

"It's Ok" Oshy said as he let out a sigh

"So do you know how you got here or why are you here?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything"

"What about you come with me and Charcoal"

"Ok, wait who is Charcoal?" Oshy said confusedly

"Oh, the Tepig that is standing beside me is Charcoal, and I forgot to say my name is Smugleaf"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hey Oshy, I suppose you don't know anything about the guild, do you?"

"No"

"Well since we are going there I guess we should explain it"

The three continued walking as Smugleaf explained the guild to Oshy, they soon reached town after 2 miles of endless walking

"We're here" Smugleaf said excitedly

"So this is what a town looks like in a Pokémon world" Oshy said with amazement

The town had a small store, a bank, a restaurant, a fountain in the middle, and in the back was the guild. The three went to the guild first to register as a team.

"Can I help you" the Leavanny said at the front desk

"Yes, us three would like to register for the guild"

"Sure, can I have your names?"

"I'm Smugleaf the Snivy"

"I'm Charcoal the Tepig"

"and I'm Oshy the Oshawott"

"Ok, do you have a team name?"

"Well... No" Smugleaf answered

"Can I suggest some name?"

"Sure"

"What about Flaming Watery Leaf" Leavanny said

"No, too long"

"Wait, I got it, what about Team Leaf Stream" Oshy exclaimed

"Sure, but I don't want to leave Tepig..." Smugleaf said before being interrupted

"No, its fine, the name sounds cool" Tepig said

"Ok, I guess we are Team Leaf Stream" Smugleaf said to Leavanny

"Team Leaf Stream, what a great name, let me register you into the system and you will be set, but it will take a while so what about you three go to restaurant that is right by us"

"Ok, Thanks"

"No problem"

The three went to the restaurant and ate for a while and then a question went into Smugleaf mind

"Oshy?" Smugleaf said

"Yeah Smugleaf" Oshy said

"How did you come up with the team name?" Smugleaf asked

"I don't know, I guess it just popped up"

"Well it has to do something with me being grass and you being water"

"Well... heh, I was thinking over the leaf at the end of you tail symbolizing the Leaf part and me being a water type symbolizing the Stream, so that's how I got the name"

"Interesting, why couldn't I thought of that"

The three went back to guild after a nice dinner and it was sunset by the time they went back

"Ok, everything should be set, here is your starter badge, booklet, and ID cards, make sure not to lose them" Leavanny said

The three put their stuff in the bag which Smugleaf happened to buy everyone before they came back.

"Team Destiny (our master rank team) will show you around the guild and your room"

A Treecko and a Chimchar came to them

"Hi, we are Team Destiny, you must be Team Leaf Stream" Treecko and Chimchar greeted

"Yes we are, what are your names" Smugleaf said

"I'm Treecko of course" Treecko said

"I'm Alyssa" the Chimchar said

"Nice to meet you" Oshy said

"Nice to meet you too, shall we show you around" Treecko said

"Sure" the three said

Team Destiny showed the three the bulletin board, the Cafeteria, and their room

"Thanks for showing us around Team Destiny" Smugleaf said

"No need to thank us, we are just happy to help" Chimchar said

They two teams said good night and Team Leaf Stream went into the room. The room had two bunk beds, a desk, and a bathing area

"So should we call it a night, I'm tired" Charcoal said yawning

"Yeah I'm done for the day" Smugleaf said also yawning

"I'm out" Oshy said

The three picked out their beds and went to sleep and that was the beginning of Team Leaf Stream.

* * *

**nct2010: **I thankfully finished this chapter, thanks to everyone who was patient, I had computer problems after the prologue was submitted. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes I used Team Destiny for the story. The reason was to make this chapter longer than intended so Thank You Shado-Chan for the OC. By the way I updated the OC form so it will be easier for me. Production of this story will be slow but not too slow so I you'll be back for more.


	3. Author Notes

Hey everyone, you are all probably wondering what happened since no updates were written. Well to tell the truth, I lost interest in this story trying to compose the battle mode. But don't worry, a new chapter will be up soon. Meanwhile, I am creating a new story as a backup. I will try to post that story as soon as possible. But for now all I can say is thanks for your patience all I will see you later this week.


	4. Ch 2: Chargestone Cave pt 1

nct2010: Hello again, once again thanks for the Reviews and OC's that was needed for this next chapter. Today's chapter will include a special OC from my favorite story and artist. You are soon to find out who. Okay, lets begin Chapter 2.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way. This is made under fair use.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Oshy's POV - In his dream)

_"Huh, what, where am I?" _Oshy said confusedly seeing nothing but an empty room

_"You are soon to find out." _a voice called

_"Who are you, where am I?" _Oshy called back

_"I'm am Victini, I believe we met." _Victini said

_"Yes we have, but why am I here?" _Oshy said

_"I sent you here."_

_"But why?"_

_"I got to go, but the more you're on your journey, the more answers will be revealed."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Bye!"_

_"Wait, don't go!"_

(Third Person POV - Team Leaf Stream's room)

"Should we wake Oshy up? He has been sleep talking for over an hour." Charcoal asked Smugleaf

"Yeah, use Ember and wake him up." Smugleaf said yawning

Charcoal used Ember and Oshy flew off the bed like a rocket.

"What was that for?" Oshy yelled angrily

"You were talking sleep for about an hour and we were trying to wake you up." Smugleaf said

"Oh, did I wake you two?" Oshy asked

"Yes!" Smugleaf and Charcoal said

"Oh, sorry, I just had this wierd dream."

"What was it about?" Charcoal asked

"It was, umm..., never mind that, what should we do while we were awake?" Oshy asked

"Well, we already ate breakfast and was generous enough to bring you some and we were hoping after you were done that we could start our first mission." Smugleaf explained

"Thanks, and okay, can't wait for our first mission." Oshy said happily

Oshy ate for a few minutes than the team went to the bulletin board to look for their first mission

"There are so many!" Oshy said surprised looking at the piles of mission

"Yeah, a lot happens in this world." Smugleaf said

"So what mission should we do?" Oshy asked

"What about this one?" Charcoal asked pointing to one of the flyers

The Flyer said:

Name of Problem: Lost Magnemite

Location: Chargestone Cave

Description: Was captured by a group of Voltorb's, Elekid's, and Emolga's

Reward: 500 Poke, 3 Oran berries, and 2 revives

"Yeah, this looks like a good one." Smugleaf said

"Yeah let's go, Wait, what are Poke?" Oshy asked

"It's the name of the money we use here, the same money I used to buy you the bag." Smugleaf explained

"Oh." Oshy said

"We should stock up on some stuff before we leave." Smugleaf said

The team went to the store and stocked up on Revives and Oran Berries then went to Chargestone Cave.

"So are we ready?" Smugleaf asked

"Yes!" everyone said as they went in the cave

**15 floors later**

"That was fun, too bad I couldn't enjoy that much being a water type." Oshy said

"Yeah, but what was crazy was that you toke down a Joltik with one slice of Razor Shell which I was surprised you learned." Charcoal said

"Well... he, It was nothing." Oshy said scratching the back of his head

"Sshhh... quiet I hear something!" Smugleaf whispered

There was silence for a few seconds then a few voices broke it further in the cave.

"I think I hear the kidnappers, let's move quietly" Smugleaf whispered

The team moved quietly further in the cave and saw the Voltorbs, Elekids, and a Emolga surrounding a Magnemite that was in a cage. The listened in to their conversation.

"Are we ready for the sacrifice?" a Voltorb said

"Yes" the group said

"Ready the fire!"

The group started the fire.

"Let's make this sacrifice quick." the Emolga said holding the Magnemite over the fire

"NOOOO!" the team yelled attacking with a mixture of Water Gun, Leaf Storm, and Ember

The Emolga fell back from the attack and fainted.

"Who are you?" the Voltorb yelled

"We are Team Leaf Stream! We want to save the Magnemite so let him go!" Smugleaf yelled

"Never, we need to sacrifice him."

"Why do you need to?"

"To calm the sky gods!"

"What a sick reason, nobody would fall for that."

"Well what are you going to do about it."

"We are going to fight!" Smugleaf said attacking the Voltorb with Leaf Blade

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight your going to get!"

* * *

**(Battle Mode)**

(**nct2010: **During Battle Mode, each Pokémon will have HP. The fight is over when the Pokémon or the team has fainted. The Pokemon's HP will be saved after each battle. It's basically regular rules.)

**Fainted: Emolga**

**Oshy: 420 HP**

**Smugleaf: 430 HP**

**Charcoal: 450 HP**

**Voltorb 1: 400 HP (From Leaf Blade attack)**

**Voltorb 2: 500 HP**

**Elekid 1 and 2: 500 HP**

Smugleaf used Leaf Tornado on Voltorb 1 but it also hit Voltorb 2. 75HP Damage

Voltorb 1 used Thundershock on Oshy but it was deflected by his scalchop. No Damage.

Oshy used Razor Shell on Elekid 1. 100HP Damage.

Voltorb 2 used Thundershock on Oshy but was deflected. Some damage was done. 15HP Damage.

Charcoal used Scald on Voltorb 1 which was a Critical Hit. 325HP Damage. Voltorb 1 Fainted.

Elekid 1 used Thunder Punch on Charcoal. 125HP Damage.

Elekid 2 used Thunder Punch on Smugleaf. 120HP Damage.

**Fainted: Voltorb 1**

**Oshy: 405 HP**

**Smugleaf: 310 HP**

**Charcoal: 325 HP**

**Voltorb 2: 425 HP**

**Elekid 1: 400 HP**

**Elekid 2: 500 HP**

Oshy used Water Gun on Elekid 1. 100HP Damage.

Elekid 1 used Thunderbolt on Smugleaf. Paralyzed. 125HP Damage.

Smugleaf used Leaf Blade on Elekid 2. Critical Hit. 120HP Damage.

Elekid 2 used Thunder Shock on Oshy. 150HP Damage.

Charcoal used Flamethrower (New Move) on Voltorb 2. 200HP Damage.

Voltorb 2 used Tackle on Charcoal. 75HP Damage.

**Oshy: 255 HP**

**Smugleaf: 185 HP (Paralyzed)**

**Charcoal: 250 HP**

**Voltorb 2: 225 HP**

**Elekid 1 & 2: 300 HP**

"I had enough" Voltorb 2 used Self Destruct causing a major 250 Damage

Elekid 1 used Protect

Smugleaf, Charcoal, Voltorb 2, and Elekid 2 fainted

**Oshy: 5HP**

**Elekid 1: 300HP**

**Elekid 2: 50HP**

**(Battle Mode - Suspended)**

* * *

"Who is going to help you now little blue Oshawott?" Elekid 1 said

"I AM" a voice yelled and Vine hit the Elekid then a Snivy appeared

"Who who are you?" Oshy asked weakly

"I'm Francis, Francis the Snivy" Francis said

"Thank Arceus you came" Oshy said then collapsed soon after

"Your going to pay for what you have done to this team!" Francis shouted at the still standing Elekid.

"They are going to pay for interference." Elekid shouted back

"You are so going down."

_Will Francis the Snivy be able to defeat the Elekid and save the Magnemite and Team Leaf Stream? Find out next chapter._

TBC...

* * *

**nct2010: **Yeah, I figured since I lost interest again mine as well make it suspenceful. So yes Im using FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy10 1's OC submittion. The next chapter will be rather short for just the battling and everything else. Well that's it, see you back on the next chapter.


	5. Ch 3: Chargestone Cave pt 2

**nct2010**: Hey guys, this is the last chapter of the PMD story for the summer but I'll find some time over the next 9 months for the story. Also I need ideas! I don't have the creative flow as I did when I brought up the ideas so I need as many ideas as possible. No OC's other than Team Angeles will be used sadly. So lets continue the story.

* * *

**(Last Time on PMD: Team Leaf Stream)**

"Who is going to help you now little blue Oshawott?" Elekid 1 said

"I AM" a voice yelled and Vine hit the Elekid then a Snivy appeared

"W-Who are you?" Oshy asked weakly

"I'm Francis, Francis the Snivy" Francis said

"Thank Arceus you came" Oshy said then collapsed soon after

"Your going to pay for what you have done to this team!" Francis shouted at the still standing Elekid.

"They are going to pay for interference." Elekid shouted back

"You are so going down."

**(Right Now)**

**(Battle Mode)**

**Elekid: 300HP**

**Francis the Snivy: 400HP**

Francis used Razor Leaf. 50HP Damage

Elekid used Thunderbolt. 75HP Damage

**Elekid: 250HP**

**Francis the Snivy: 325HP**

Francis used Tackle. 80HP Damage

Elekid used Thunder Punch. Missed

**Elekid: 170HP**

**Francis the Snivy: 325HP**

Francis used Leaf Blade. 70HP Damage

Elekid used Thunder Punch again. Succeding with 125HP Damage. Paralyzed

**Elekid: 100HP**

**Francis the Snivy: 200HP (Paralyzed)**

Francis couldn't move

Elekid used Electro Ball. 150 HP

**Elekid: 100HP**

**Francis the Snivy: 50HP (Paralyzed)**

"You... won't... WIN" Francis said launch a powerful Tackle. Elekid Fainted

**Francis the Snivy has won the match**

**(End of Battle Mode)**

Team Leaf Stream slowly begins to revive and sees what had happened. Francis breaks the Magnemite out and they help the team up.

"Wow, it's over, I thought we were done for." Smugleaf said in relief

"That was a tough battle you did out there." Francis said giving everyone a oran berry

"Who are you?" Charcoal asked eating the berry

"I'm Francis the Snivy from Team Angeles." Francis greeted

"Hi Francis, I'm Oshy the Oshawott, he is Smugleaf the Snivy, and she is Charcoal the Tepig and we are Team Leaf Stream and thanks for saving us, I don't what would have happened if you hadn't come." Oshy greeted

"Nice to meet you all and you're welcome, we should get out of here before one of them wakes up." Francis smiled and exclaimed

Everyone got out of the cave safely and we reunited Magnemite with his mother.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back home, here is your reward I promised." the mother said giving the team 500 Poke, 3 Oran berries, and 2 revives.

Team Leaf Stream and Francis returned to the guild moments later. Francis showed the team to his team's room and sitting in there was another snivy.

"Hey Yuneri!" Francis said

Yuneri looked up and said "Hey Francis, who are they?"

"I would like to introduce Team Leaf Stream, this is Oshy, Smugleaf, and Charcoal. They just joined not to long ago."

"Hi!" the team said

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Yuneri by the way." Yuneri greeted

"Well we'll see you guys later, were exhausted, bye." Oshy said as the team headed to thier room

"Bye!" Francis said

As soon as the team went to thier room they went right to sleep ending as crazy but successful day and mission for Team Leaf Stream.

* * *

**nct2010: **Well this is the last chapter for the summer sadly, even though I have done little production of this story. Please Review or PM me ideas for the story (They are desperately needed). As of now, OC's are temporarily unaccepted till I have a further plot. Any OC's made after August 20, 2012 are unaccepted. So that will wrap this up for the season, see you on the next chapter whenever posted.


	6. Author Notes 2

NCT13': Halo everyone! I'm returning this January 1st with brand new stories and chapters. Now I want to provide some updates concerning this past few months. I'm an official brony (yes I'm watching My Little Pony). I became one since September so you can see why I haven't written for so long. That and my everlasting writers block. I have a brand new computer so now I have time to write these chapters without interruption.

Ok, that was a rundown of the current events. Now I have to post these updates.

1. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Leaf Stream **WILL** be continued. All OC's submitted will be used in due time.

2. Discovery Snivy has been **CANCELLED**. The story has stopped production due to lack of ideas since this story was originally RP based.

3. A new story will be uploaded: **My Little Pony: Elijah and Kate's Adventure**. This story is due first release on January 1st or on December 31st before 9pm.

4. A My Little Pony & Pokemon crossover story will be uploaded. Info to be released at a later date.

Continue to check my profile for more updates. I'm proud to represent this 2nd FanFiction series.

**See you all in the New Year!**


End file.
